Sweet as Sweet Can Be!
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: A Yaya and Kairi coupled one-shot. Read, Enjoy, and Review! -MoonLightDaiyz-X3


**Sweet As Sweet Can Be **

**a one-shot Kaiya story**

**Written by MoonLightDaiyz-M.L.D**

**~ X ~**

* * *

The sweet scented aroma of PineSol brewed from the just mopped white tiled floor. Sweet tropical airfreshener danced amongst the air of the small apartment. Kairi has just finished the breakfast dishes from earlier and the early morning clean...well, until his older; Yukari Sanjou come back home from work, probably intoxicated with various kinds of sake.

The green haired boy was now headed into the living area and was ready to sit down and take a load off and watch some educational television. He sure didn't have anything else planned for the rest of his day. Just as he was about to click the T.V., his cellphone unexpectedly went off vibrating in his shirts' pocket. He fished it out and flipped it open to find that he has recieved a text message from Yuiki Yaya.

**FROM: Yaya**

**TO: Kairi**

**SUBJECT: Bigtime DEAL! ! !**

Hurry, Yaya needs help!

Kairi's eyes widened after what he'd just read. He hurriedly texted her back, hoping that she responds.

**FROM: Kairi**

**TO: Yaya**

**SUBJECT: Worried**

Ace...what is the problem? Are you hurt?

It took her a few minutes to text back. Kairi was scratching his head in impatience. He groaned slightly in anxiety, then his phone went off once more.

**FROM: Yaya**

**TO: Kairi**

**SUBJECT: Bigtime DEAL! ! !**

Just come on! It's an emergency! Code '9-1-1', Kairi-kun!

A sudden pain shot through the green head's body. He felt a huge weakness fall over, as he stared at the text message, which seemingly burned under the glass of his forest green cellphone. He literally shoots up from the bieged colored leatherly couch, and dashed to the front door, quickly grabbing his evergreen collared light autumn jacket.

He pulled out his cellphone and texted Yaya once more, but changed his mind and quickly sent it to his drafts' folder and thought better to call her instead. The other end started to ring some, soon the phone picked up. "Hello?" - Ah! Hey, don't touch Yaya there! What's wrong with you?" her voice exclaimed, making yet another sudden jolt flash through Kairi's body.

"Ace!" he shouted running faster.

"Kairi? Please, Yaya needs you, like right now. Come, hurry."

"I'm outside. Specify your exact location."

"Yaya is at the corner of 41st and CherryWood." (Disclaimer)

"CherryWood? That's not that far...about a half a blocks' run."

"Yaya gotta go."

"No!" Kairi exclaims. "Just stay talking to me until I make it there. I want to know if you're still alright." he quickly skids around a street corner.

" 'Alright'? But Yaya's..."

Kairi blinked a few times. Breathing in the autumns' soft and gentle air.

"...just fine." she finished, staring off in Kairi's direction. Yaya wore her hair in the usual wear: two pigtails, with big puffy yellow ribbons entwined in her brownish-orange hair. Around her torso was a long sleeved, laced shirt that stopped just above her knees. On her legs were a pair of whits leggings, finished off with some yellow heeled flats.

"Kairi-kun?"

"Ace? What was the emergency?"

"Oh yeah! Listen up, because this is super important. Like a crisis!"

"A crisis?"

"Yup! Now, you see Yaya's super secret source told her that there's gonna be a five minute totally free give-away of imported candies, here at the Bag It! candy shop!" the brunette squealed, hopping up and down excitedly. Kairi stared at her blankly for a few silent moments. "_That's_ the crisis?"

Yaya nodded her head hard, making her bangs slap against her forehead. "Now, you see how important this is?"

"Actually, no."

"What! ? But, this can change life its' self!"

"How?"

"Well, first off..." she bit her bottom lip, thinking really hard. "Well, theres' - no, that's not it..." Kairi crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Wait!...no. Well, it can change Yaya's life." she fumed.

"Couldn't you call any of the others to accompany you?"

"Yaya really wanted to go with Kairi!"

The green head blushed slightly. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly. "Anyways, no one wanted to come..." she mumbled under her breath to herself, so Kairi couldn't hear.

"Wait...who were you yelling at? You told them not to touch you somewhere..." Kairi thought back.

"Oh! That was nobody, but Yaya's baby brother; Tsubasa." she moved slightly over to the left, revealing her younger sibling standing behind her. "He was bing naughty! Pulling and playing with Yaya's pretty dress." she explained.

"..." Kairi blushed. Over the phone, it sounded like...he took it in from a whole different perspective. He soon breathed out a sigh of confusion mixed with slight irritation.

"Kairi?" Yaya smiled softly. He was suddenly taken aback by how close she was to his face. "A-Ace?"

"No!" she stated angrilly. "Today, you call Yaya by Yaya, okay?"

"..." he stared at her in bewilderment, then let a small smile sneak it's way into his face. "Alright...Yaya." She suddenly smiled and unexpectedly glomped onto him giggling.

* * *

**M.L.D: I know...not my usaul couple. But, I wanted to try something new, is all. Probably sucked a whole lot, but hey...I tried. The ending seems so boring, though...Reviews are always excepted. I hoped you all enjoyed this little one-shot no matter how short it is. It was just something to do in the mean time. Don't get me wrong...I'm still working on my other stories, as well. Thx, REVIEW!**


End file.
